Confusion is just a part of it
by mahsjdkm
Summary: Magnus dumps Alec, because he thinks Alec is still hung up over Jace. Clary breaks up with Jace, because she gets weird feelings when she is around Magnus. Will our OTP's figure their shit out? AU. This is part of my fanfic bingo thingy. Warning: smut
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is the first story for the fanfic bingo thing. I hope you guys enjoy it. I got most of the idea for this chapter from anjaisnotamazing. Thanks again**

'I really can't do this anymore Alec.' Magnus let go of Alec's hand. The hand lingered between them.

'Why not?' Tears filled Alec's eyes.

'You don't love me. You just love that I'm interested in you. You love Jace.' Magnus turned around and walked out of the door. His heart broke, but he knew he couldn't turn back.

He loved Alec. He knew that, but he also knew that Alec loved Jace and Magnus understood that staying with Alec would only cause him to get hurt more.

He had thought Alec might let go of Jace and love him someday, but he saw it wasn't happening. He waited for 4 months now. Now he had to let go.

That's what he told himself as he dragged his heavy feeling body away.

\- (a day or two later at school)

Alec looked at Magnus. He looked truly amazing. He didn't show any signs of sadness for breaking up with Alec, although his sister had taught him that makeup could cover up a lot.

Why would Magnus be sad at all, Alec thought. Magnus had been right. Alec was destructive. He couldn't express what he felt and that hurt Magnus. He didn't want to hurt Magnus, but on the other hand he so desperately needed to be with him.

His eyes wandered further down Magnus's body. Magnus was wearing one of the tightest pants Alec had ever seen. His butt looked amazing in it.

Jace saw him staring at Magnus and smirked at him as well as he could in his situation. It wasn't convincing, as what Clary had told him clearly lingered in the back of his mind.

Jace had told Alec what had happened between him and Clary.

She broke up with Jace. Said she didn't feel the same as him anymore and that she had feelings for Magnus.

If Alec hadn't hated Clary before, he surely hated her now. On the one hand for hurting her brother, but also for having feelings for Magnus.

\- (sort of shift in pov)

Magnus saw Jace glaring at him. That wasn't unusual, but this glary emitted purely hate not the usual irritation.

He didn't waste any more time on thinking about Jace. He refocused his attention on Alec.

Alec looked terrible. He clearly hadn't slept well and his eyes were red. His skin was even paler than usual. Magnus felt a pinch of concern.

He was also staring at Clary in a strange way. Most of the time he looked at her with love in his eyes or kindness, but not this time. His eyes were cold and feelingless, like a deep pit.

Clary grabbed Magnus's arm and the fire in Jace's eyes burned brighter.

'Magnus. Can I talk to you after school?'

Magnus was surprised by the request, but he recovered quickly.

'Sure thing biscuit.'

 **This is the first part. I know it is not that long, but I've been working on this all afternoon and just wanted to give you guys the first part. I want to make this story like 5k+. I actually wrote in advance, so I'll upload another chapter in a few hours. I just have to check the grammar etc. First.**

 **Im not really content with this chapter, but I promise it will get better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Qoheleth: Your name is beautiful for starters and I must have accidentally rated it K. Sorry. I rated it M now.**

 **Guest: Thank you** **J** **and I'm sorry for this chapter**

Once break was over and Clary stood up to go to class, Alec reached for Clary's arm.

'We' He said threatening, towering over the girl. 'Need to talk.'

Anyone else would probably have been terrified if they were in her situation, but Clary had gotten used to Alec's behaviour and knew he wasn't as scary as he looked.

'Sure.'

Alec walked out of the school. Clary hardly could keep up with his pace.

'We are going to be late for class you know.' She said.

'I don't care.' Clary was surprised. Alec was normally a straight A student, who never skipped. Now he honestly looked like he didn't care about anything other than talking to her.

Alec suddenly turned around. 'Stay away from Magnus.'

'Why would I? You can't decide that for me.'

'I can, and I will. If I ever see you near him again I'll-' He paused to come up with something that would be threatening enough to let her stay away from Magnus.

'What will you do? Kill me?'

Alec was at a loss of words. 'Just stay away from him.' He turned around and walked away.

\- (in class)

Magnus was trying to focus, but thoughts of what Clary wanted to tell him and Alec were not making it easy.

He was worried about Clary. Lately she started acting weird. She hung out with him less often and especially not with him alone. He was happy that she wanted to talk to him, but-

'Magnus.' His thoughts were interrupted by Alec, who sat in front of Magnus. He turned around to talk to Magnus.

'What?' Alec was drawn back by the anger in his voice.

'I need to talk to you.'

'Everything that had to be said is said Alexander. It's done.' Magnus focused at the teacher, trying to show Alec that the conversation was over.

'No it isn't. Not for me.' Magnus's heart broke when he saw the sad expression in Alec's eyes. He had to stand tall though. He couldn't let one sad look from Alec destroy all of his plans to stay away from him.

'Am I interrupting something Mr. Bane and Mr. Lightwood?' His thoughts were interrupted again.

Alec glared at the teacher, yet he turned around again. Before that he mumbled to Magnus.

'Just meet me after class.'

-(class has ended)

Magnus hoped to be out of class before Alec, but as soon as class ended Alec blocked his way.

'We really need to talk. Please listen to me.'

'Let me through.' Magnus averted his eyes.

'Not before we have talked. Look at me.' Alec cupped Magnus's head in his hands. 'I like you, not Jace.'

'Your parents have explained the difference between like and love now have they?' He smiled at Alec, but his eyes stood sad. 'Let me go Alec.' He gently pushed Alec out of his way.

'You need to accept it Jace. I like Magnus and I'm going to confess my feelings to him.'

'No. Even if you can't be with me,' He breathed in deeply ',this is going to ruin Magnus and Alec's relationship. They are already going through a rough time. Don't do this to me' he paused. 'or them.'

\- (after school at Magnus's place)

'I tried to deny it. But I have feelings for you. Will you please try dating me?'

Magnus saw the desperate look in Clary's eyes and the fear of refusal. 'I guess. Okay.' Clary's face brightened.

He knew it was wrong to use his friend like this, but he really liked her and he hoped that would help him get over Alec. Who would be more perfect for that then Clary? She was nice, beautiful, funny, kind. The only thing wrong with her was that she wasn't Alec.

Clary looked at Magnus with big eyes. 'So we're officially boyfriend and girlfriend.' Magnus nodded.

 **SO not long of a chapter either, but I had to add some pieces here, so I needed more time than I realized. They'll get longer. Pinky swear.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Downworlderkittymia: thanks:)**

 **Guest: I'm glad you enjoyed it**

 **guest: glad you liked it^^**

 **I'm so grateful for the favourites, reviews and follows. You guys really are the best.**

Jace ran into Alec's room. He looked distressed, but since it was Jace, Alec thought it probably would be nothing.

One time he had called Alec in the middle of the night and asked Alec to meet him in the park. He had sounded so stressed that Alec had been in the park within 5 minutes, normally it took about 20 minutes by car. It turned out to be just about some ducks, which Jace called terrifying flesh eating monster. Alec needed at least half an hour to explain Jace that ducks were harmless and even then he wasn't convinced.

He sat up.

'What's wrong Jace?'

'Look what Izzy texted me!' Jace threw his phone next to Alec on the bed. 'We need to do something to stop this madness!' He yelled while Alec read the message.

 **Iz [10:12 pm]**

 _Magnus and Clary are dating! Apparently going on first date to Taki's tomorrow. I'm coming over to check on you. Will bring booze._

Alec was in shock and stared at the Phone for 5 minutes before he could speak again. 'No. That can't be. This must be some kind of vague rumour Izzy picked up.'

'Sorry Alec.' Jace put an arm around his brother's shoulders.

'I know what we need to do.' Jace's face brightened. 'Izzy told me they are going to be at taki's tomorrow and we are going to go there.'

'And then what? Beg them to take us back?'

'Of course not stupid. We're going to make them jealous.' Jace grinned deviously.

'But how?' Alec still looked nonunderstanding.

'We,' Jace paused for dramatic effect. 'are going to pretend we are a couple.'

'That sounds like the dumbest plan ever. I need to go.' Alec was getting ready to get up and leave, but Jace pulled him back on the bed again.

'It's our only chance to find out if they still feel anything for us.'

'But-'

'Hey.' Izzy walked into the room and talked to Jace and Alec in her soothing voice. 'How are you guys doing?'

'How do you think we are doing? Did you bring the booze?'

'Polite as ever Jace.' Izzy said, but she understood how he felt. A couple of weeks ago she and her boyfriend Simon went through a bad period and she was devastated, so she didn't pay too much attention to his bad behaviour and just handed him the alcohol.

She sat down on the bed in between Jace and Alec. 'So, do we have a revenge plan yet?'

'Yeah. Heavy make out session in front of our lovely, new couple.'

'What?!'

Izzy didn't let Alec finish. 'Who?! No... You two? Will they buy that?'

'Sure they will. I'm not only an amazing person, but I'm also an incredible actor.' Izzy smiled, glad that her brother seemed to return to his old self again. 'Sure, sure Jace. The booze must be kicking in. Leave some for Alec will you?'

She handed the bottle to Alec. 'Do you want to talk about it?'

'No.' He gulped down the alcohol. 'Easy there buddy.' Izzy grabbed the bottle out of his hands.

'There is no way Magnus and Clary are really dating. I mean – Come on.'

'Well they obviously are.' Izzy turned to Alec when she heard Jace snore peacefully. 'He loves you. I can see it in his eyes. Every time he looks at you, which is a lot by the way, he smiles and his eyes brighten.'

'Not anymore. I screwed up. I really did.'

'I'm sure it's not that bad. Talk to me.' Alec's eyes teared up when he recalled the previous events. 'I couldn't tell him how I felt and now I lost him.'

Izzy rested her arm on his thigh and gently pushed his head unto her shoulder. 'It will be fine. Just talk to him.'

'I tried. I really did.' By now the tears streamed down Alec's face.

He always thought it would be better to stay away from people, never to give someone his heart. He didn't want to get hurt.

But then Magnus came along and all the wall he built around his heart shattered. He loved him. He understood that now. He loved Magnus and only Magnus.

'Then try again. You'll do that for him won't you? For your relationship? If you fight he'll fight for you. I'm sure.' Alec nodded in the crook of Izzy's neck. He was happy with his sister. She always knew what to do and gave the best advice.

Izzy heard Alec's breathing steady and knew he had fallen asleep. She gently placed him on the bed next to the sleeping Jace and kissed both of their foreheads.

'Stupid fools, falling in love like that.' She mumbled.

 **Next time: The date.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Downworlderkittymia: I know right? Thanks :)**

 **Im sorry for this chapter. You'll probably hate some more people at the end.**

'There they are.' Alec whispered to Jace. 'Now what is the plan exactly? Are we going to go talk to them?'

Clary and Magnus seemed to have noticed them too, as they were both glaring in their direction, Magnus's arm loosely wrapped around Clary's shoulders.

Clary got hold of Magnus's chin and slowly turned his face towards her. Alec's eyes shot open when he saw their heads closing in. They wouldn't? Would they?

Before he could think further their lips gently collided. After a second Alec even saw some tongue appear.

Jace turned his head. Their heads were only inches apart. 'Just play along.' Jace put his lips on Alec's.

Alec froze. His eyes widened even more than before (if that was even possible). This should have been the best thing Alec could have ever wished for. Instead he felt nothing other than a strong desire to go over to Clary and punch her for taking and kissing Magnus. **(same ^^)**

After about 10 seconds Jace pulled his head back and licked his lips. 'We gave them quite a show.' He grinned at Alec, who was still stunned.

Magnus and Clary were as shocked as Alec.

Magnus whispered something to Clary and stood up fluently with the elegance of a dancer. Clary grabbed his hand and together they walked over to Jace and Alec.

'So are you guys dating now or something? How did that happen?' Clary sneered at them.

'Yeah, we are. We finally voiced our most inner feelings.' Jace put his arm around Alec's shoulder. Alec flinched for a second, but he gathered himself quickly.

'This is a joke right? There isn't anyone more straight than him.' Magnus spat out.

'Well I realised I swing the other way after all, and by the way I thought you were gay? You are obviously dating a girl now aren't you?' Jace looked at Magnus provocative.

'Excuse you, I prefer the term freewheeling bisexual.' Magnus smiled a smile without happiness.

Magnus stared intensely at Jace's hand, which was currently holding on to Alec's thigh. His eyes lit up and for a moment his eyes resembled those of a cat, more than anything else.

Alec had always loved the green/yellowish colour. It was intriguing to watch how sometimes they appeared to be green with brown spots other times yellow with green lines. It was always a surprise, a beautiful surprise.

Jace coughed when he noticed Alec's stares.

'Well it was very nice to see you. We should totally go on a double date sometime.' Jace said. A smile on his face, hatred in his eyes. He couldn't believe that Clary would do this to him and Alec. Well, actually he could believe that Magnus would do it to him, but Clary?

'Totally.' Magnus didn't even bother to smile. 'That would be so much fun.' He added sarcastically.

\- (same day after that at school)

Izzy grabbed Magnus and pulled him aside. 'Why are you playing with her and Alec?'

'Am not.' Magnus looked offended by the accusation. He wasn't playing with her. Was he? And Alec didn't even care about him. At least not in the way he so desperately wanted him to.

'Yes you are. We both know you are. You are head over heels in love with Alec.'

'I'm with Clary now and he's with Jace. We are over.'

'They are just doing that to make you and Clary jealous moron. He likes you.'

'Jace probably, but Alec loves Jace. Even if Alec likes me, it is just as friends.'

'Did he tell you that?'

'Well, not exactly, but-'

'So no. Go talk to him. He is miserable without you. You can still make things right.' Izzy pushed him in the direction of Alec and Jace, who were sitting at their lunch table. As soon as Jace noticed Magnus he put a hand on Alec's.

'Alexander, can I talk to you?'

'NO!' Jace responded in his place.

'JACE, behave!' Alec turned to Magnus. 'Sure.'

Magnus waited for Alec to follow him, but he didn't make any sign of getting up soon. 'Privately?' Alec nodded and followed Magnus to the quiet library.

 **Waaaaaah our babes are going to talk^^ Will things get better? Till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you guys are happy with this chapter** **J**

Alec cut right to the case, even though he wasn't the one who wanted to talk in the first place.

'I love you. I've been stupid and confused, but now I realise I love you.'

Magnus jumped at the sudden confession. How he wished it were true, but he had to know it for sure. 'No, you don't.' He said calmly.

'Don't you tell me how I feel! I love you.' Alec pulled Magnus in a hug. 'Let me just show you how I feel about you!' He pulled Magnus in for a kiss.

'Alec. ALEC! Stop!' Alec moved his hand to the hem of Magnus's shirt.

'Don't you want this? Don't you want to be with me?'

'Yes I do, but no until you are sure you want to be with me.'

'I am sure. I really am. I don't feel anything for Jace. Not anymore. Please believe me.' Alec looked so sad, so incredibly sad. Magnus knew that even though he could get hurt again, he would risk it. He would risk it for the chance of happiness with Alec.

'Oh, my Alexander. You have been so sad.' Magnus cupped Alec's face in his hands. 'I didn't know.' Alec laid his head on Magnus's shoulder and breathed in the familiar scent.

'I believe you.'

'So we're okay now?'

'Yes.' Magnus smiled kindly at Alec.

Alec felt a pinch of happiness in his stomach.

He kissed Magnus roughly, full of passion. Desperate, but not in the same way as before.

He suddenly thought about Clary. 'You realise you have to break up with Clary now right?' Alec said.

'Of course.'

Magnus pulled Alec closer by his collar. 'Now I'll show you how sorry I am about not believing in you.' He smirked and licked his lips.

'But class-'

'You think you can go to class with this?' Magnus cocked an eyebrow and pointed at Alec's strained pants.

Alec saw the problem Magnus meant.

'Let's take off the rest of the day to celebrate.' Magnus smirked and pulled Alec in for another kiss, which not made the problem go away. Magnus pulled Alec out in the hallway. Lucky for Alec class had already started and the hallways were empty.

As soon as they reached Alec's jeep, Magnus straddled Alec's hip and kissed him like time would run out.

'Not here Magnus.'

Magnus pouted, but got off Alec's lap. 'Okay. Let's go to my place. It's closer.' He touched Alec through his pants. 'I think the sooner we arrive the better.' He laughed at Alec's blush.

 **Malec made up ^^, but still how will Clary take the breakup and what about Clace? Till next time.**

 **I won't be able to write until Wednesday evening I think. I am so sorry, but im going to stay with friends.**

 **Ill finish the smut next time, because I can't write any longer and I just wanted to update a chapter before I have to go. (I'm staying at friends so I can't write until Wednesday evening sorry)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sooo I'm back. I feel so bad about not writing that I'll try to upload a chapter for each of my stories. I don't know if I can, since it's going to be extremely hot and the AC in my room sucks, but we'll see. At least I have some smut here for you guys.**

 **Whitemoonhowler: YEAAH MALEC**

 **Reppinda5o3: I'm sorry I hadn't noticed, but after this chapter there will be a lot of Clace and their perspective.**

Magnus pushed Alec gently on the bed and straddled him. He leaned down to kiss him when Alec's phone buzzed. Magnus groaned.

'Turn off your phone.'

'It might be important.'

Alec reached for the phone and read the message, just before Magnus ripped the phone out of his hands and took out the battery. Alec wanted to protest, but Magnus sealed his lips using his own.

'Focus on me.' Magnus said in his most seductive voice with a devilish smile. Alec didn't think about the text anymore.

Their lips collided shortly again. Magnus let go of Alec's lip and sat up to remove his shirt slowly to tease Alec.

Magnus saw it worked, since Alec unconsciously bit his lip. Magnus worked it even further by rolling his hips against Alec. 'Want more?' Magnus smirked and ran his finger down Alec's still clothed chest.

'Yess.' Alec moaned, his back arched into his touch. 'Please.'

Magnus chuckled at Alec. 'You are so honest and polite. Guess I have to give you a reward now right?' Magnus rolled his hips again and bend to kiss Alec.

Alec, who couldn't take anymore of Magnus's teasing, switched their positions. He started kissing Magnus's neck roughly, leaving a trail of hickeys behind. He lowered his kisses to Magnus's pecks. Magnus gripped his hair to pull him closer.

Alec sat up for a while and admired the sight of the squirming Magnus beneath him. He loved that he could make Magnus feel like that.

He reached for Magnus belt and undid it quickly. The zipper followed. He pulled the pants down and freed Magnus. Magnus rolled his hips up, colliding his crotch with Alec's knee.

'Take off your clothes.' He panted.

Magnus started pulling at Alec's sweater to get it off as quickly as possible, but the desperate need for touch didn't make it any easier. Alec pulled the sweater over his head and exposed his pale abs. Sweat dripped down them. Magnus couldn't resist the urge and slid down the bed a little to lick it off.

He gripped Alec's hips and pulled them closer to him, not stopping the grinding against Alec's leg.

Magnus pulled Alec's pants and underwear down in one pull. He didn't even bother to open the zipper, since it was wide enough.

Their crotches collided again.

'FUCK!' Magnus smiled at the obvious sign of appreciation on Alec's side. Although that smile slowly faded when Alec rubbed their crotches against each other again.

Alec's hand slid down Magnus's side and rested on his hip. Magnus flinched just for a second, but it didn't go unnoticed.

'Are you okay?' Alec stared worried at Magnus, who couldn't help but smile at the carefulness of Alec.

'Yes.' He said determined.

'Are you sure? We don't have to do this yet. We can start again slowly if that's what you want.' Alec caressed Magnus's cheek.

'No.' Magnus guided the other hand that still rested on his hip to his back. 'I want this. I want you.'

Alec looked into Magnus's eyes and saw the truth behind the words. 'Just say the word and I'll stop.'

Alec grabbed the lube from the nightstand and pushed one finger in slowly, but stopped when he saw the pained expression. Magnus moved down a bit on the finger as a sign that it was okay, but Alec still refused to move.

'More.' Alec finally got the hint and shifted his finger. Magnus gripped Alec's head and pulled it to his neck. Alec bit down a little as Magnus stroked him. Magnus moaned and grabbed Alec's hair even stronger.

A second and third finger quickly followed.

'I need you inside me.' Magnus whispered into Alec's ear. Alec shivered at the hot breath against his ear.

Magnus's breath hitched as Alec pulled his fingers out.

'Do you have condoms?' Alec blushed a little when he said it. It was cute how he was so blunt in bed sometimes, but still could blush if he asked for such a simple thing as condoms.

'Not necessary. I don't have anything and I won't get pregnant.' Alec still looked unsure, but was persuaded by Magnus when he put his legs around his waist. Alec couldn't control himself anymore when he saw Magnus all spread out for him.

He aligned himself with Magnus. He looked Magnus in the eyes one last time for assurance. Magnus nodded briefly.

Alec slowly pushed in, but Magnus craved more. He pushed down a little and this time Alec obliged. He pushed the last couple of inches in with one trust, hitting just the right bundle of nerves. Both of them moaned in pleasure at the sudden fulfilments of their needs.

Magnus reached down to stroke himself, but Alec stopped him. Magnus looked up to him, begging for the touch. 'Please.'

'No. I want to make you cum.' Alec's pace quickened. 'Please Alec.' Magnus grabbed Alec's sides. He pinched in frustration. Red marks appeared, but Alec didn't care.

Alec finally seemed to take pity, for he reached down and took Magnus in his hand. Magnus gasped for air, but couldn't hold back anymore. He shuddered and white, sticky semen covered the both of them. Neither of them paid attention to the sticky mess.

Alec wasn't nearly finished. He pushed back in again hard, letting his instincts take over. Magnus grasped Alec's hair tightly once he felt himself harden again.

'Wait a second.' Magnus said as pulled himself of Alec. He pushed Alec over and lowered himself again on Alec. Magnus moaned at the change of angel. He lifted himself up and sank down again. He took up the pace. Alec grabbed his ass and squeezed it causing a familiar feeling in his stomach.

Alec's face twisted and his abs tightened. He raised his hips and Magnus tensed, covering them in semen once again. His insides tensed and Alec shot his load.

Magnus laid down on his stomach next to Alec, a hand loosely wrapped around Alec's waist. White liquid dripping down his ass.

Alec sat up. 'Shouldn't we clean up?'

'Just stay here.' He paused. 'Please.' Alec laid down again.

They were sound asleep within seconds.

 **Well, that was a LOT of smut, but I hoped you enjoyed it. See you next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Good news for the people who requested sexting: I decided to put it in this story so this gets a bit longer.**

Alec shivered. It was already fall and it was clearly noticeable by the weather. It was freezing and he could hear rain fall on the roof.

He reached for the blankets, but Magnus had them all clogged up in a ball next to him and was hugging it tightly.

Alec smiled at the quietly sleeping Magnus. His hair was ruffled and his makeup was smeared from the night before. His caramel coloured back shone in the moonlight.

He placed a hand on Magnus waist and moved his hand down slowly till it rested on his bare hip.

'Good morning, Alexander.' Magnus purred. He turned around to face Alec.

'Is it already morning?' Alec sat up and reached for his phone, which was rudely thrown aside the day before.

'It is already 7.30 am! We're never going to make it!' Alec jumped out of bed and looked at his cell phone while he was collecting his clothes.

'Just stay in bed for a little longer. We're going to be late anyway.'

'No. Just hurry. We can't skip school another day. I'll already get in trouble for the classes I skipped yesterday.' Magnus groaned in disapproval, but got up none the less. School with Alec was still much better than staying home without him.

Magnus sat up. His face clenched, clearly showing pain.

'What is wrong?' Alec blushed. 'Are you still sore?'

Magnus smiled and nodded slightly. 'A little.'

'You need a hand?' Alec already stretched out his hand and Magnus grabbed it gratefully.

'You want to shower?' Alec lifted Magnus up slightly by putting an arm around his waist.

'Yes.' Alec opened the bathroom door and led Magnus inside. 'Are you okay on your own from here?'

Magnus nodded, but as soon as Alec turned around he sank to the floor. 'Maybe it is better if you stay.' Magnus grinned. 'You really got me last night.' Alec lifted Magnus off the floor, trying not to pay too much attention to their bareness. 'I'm sorry.'

'Don't be. I enjoyed myself veryyy much.' Magnus said in a seductive voice, trailing a finger down Alec's stomach.

Alec sighed at the touch of the hot water. It felt amazing. He was feeling so much better after the makeup, the good night sleep and now the shower. He hadn't slept much or showered since him and Magnus broke up. Why should he? He didn't see the purpose of anything if he couldn't have Magnus. Without him life was boring and useless.

Magnus put his arms around Alec's neck and leaned against him. Alec could still feel sticky residue on them both, reminding him vividly of their adventures the night before.

He blushed as he felt his cock harden. Magnus seemed to notice it too. He raised his face and tried to pull Alec's head down. Alec got the hint and leaned down to kiss Magnus. It was hot and passionate, which caused their breathing to quicken.

'We can't. We're already late.' Alec gasped for air.

'We can be quick.' Magnus sank down on his knees and took Alec's now full hard on in his mouth after kissing it a few times.

Magnus felt Alec's muscle tense. He pulled his mouth back and tugged a few times. Alec moaned as he came closer and closer to finding release.

He threw his head back and his white, sticky semen covered Magnus's face. Magnus smiled and licked the dripping liquid off his lips. He grasped Alec and got up. He threw his head back under the stream and washed the rest of the sticky mess off.

Alec couldn't help but moan at the sight of Magnus, claimed as his.

'Let's get out of the shower.'

'Wait.' Magnus turned around. 'Let me at least return the favour first.'

'Let's move to the bed.'

'But we're wet.' Alec protested.

'Do you really care?' Magnus smirked and stroked Alec's cock, which was already half hard again, but who could blame him after seeing that scene.

Alec thought about it, but he realised he really, really didn't care about anything else than Magnus's touch and touching Magnus, which he both desperately needed right now.

Alec carried Magnus to the bed, where he laid him down much more softly than he had done the night before. Alec's hands wandered down Magnus's neck to his lower half. His kisses followed.

Alec was rudely awakened from his after sex slumber when he looked at his notifications. 20 missed calls from Izzy and 10 from Jace. There were also several text messages. He opened them.

 **From: Izzy [13.03]**

 _Where are you?_

 **From: Izzy [13.18]**

 _ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD ARE YOU THERE?_

 **From: Izzy [13.28]**

 _Have you been kidnapped?_

 **From: Izzy [14.03]**

 _I'll call the cops if you don't answer soon._

 **From: Izzy [14:15]**

 _Magnus is also gone. Are you with him? Did you make up with him? Tell him that I really love him, but if he's going to hurt you again I'll kill him. Older sister duty and all._

 **From: Izzy [14:18]**

 _I'm sorry. Am I cock blocking you? I'll stop, but text me as soon as you are done. I'm still worried._

He didn't even bother to read the rest of her messages, knowing that it would probably just be more accusations about him and Magnus. He quickly send her a text.

 **To: Izzy [7:52]**

 _I'm fine. Stayed over at Magnus's. Don't call the cops and you are still my younger sister._

He immediately got a response.

 **From: Izzy [7:53]**

 _Glad you're okay. I'm years ahead in experience, my little brother;)._

 **From: Jace [14:20]**

 _Izzy told me about you and Magnus. Finally getting laid again? Good job bro._

He sighed and put away his phone. His siblings really could be nuisances sometimes. He suddenly felt warm arms slipping around his waist and Magnus's cheeks against his back.

Alec couldn't suppress a smile. 'Shouldn't we hurry?' Magnus didn't reply, but instead ran his fingers across the scratch marks he left the night before. 'We are already late anyway. School has already started and I don't think I can walk today anyway. Unless you of course want to show the whole school you've fucked me again.'

Magnus laughed when he saw the shocked expression on Alec's face. 'I'll go make breakfast.' He said with a face as red as a tomato.

 **I really couldn't help myself, I just had to write Malec cuteness and again some smut, but I promise a lot of Clace In the near future.**

 **This story is getting much longer than I expected actually. I just got so much ideas while writing it. I expect this story to be like 10k or something ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Again a lot of fluff and sort of smut, because I just love my babies. I'm sorry.**

 **Song for this chapter: I get to love you by ruelle (I just think this is so sweet for Malec.)**

'You even made pancakes?! You are so amazing.' Magnus smiled at Alec, who walked into the bedroom with a tray full of all kind of breakfast foods and tea. Alec beamed at the compliment. He was so easy to read that it was cute. His face always betrayed his feelings.

'You should really stay over more often.' Magnus grinned.

'Maybe I should.' Magnus smiled at the bluntness of the remark.

'You should definitely. You could just move in.' Magnus grinned.

'You are kidding right?'

'Only half. I'd really like to have you around more often, but I understand we can't. We are still in high school after all.'

'I'd actually really like it too.'

'You're saying you want to move in with me?' Magnus asked astounded. He had expected Alec to list a lot of reasons why they couldn't move in together.

'Yes.'

'So we're moving in together?' Magnus asked again. He just couldn't understand that Alec would want to move in with him already. It was not so strange for him to come up with a plan like that, but for Alec it was just irrational. He wasn't the kind of person that acted on an impulse. There must be more going on.

'If you don't want to we-' Magnus interrupted him. 'I want to. I really, really want to. But are you sure? You don't have to do this for me you know?'

'I just want to spend more time with you. I love you.' Magnus smiled from ear to ear. 'I love you too.' Alec sat down on the bed and Magnus placed himself on his chest. Alec's hands automatically went through Magnus's soft bed hair.

'What do you want to do today?' Alec asked.

'Nothing. Just lay here with you.'

'Won't you get bored?'

'We can always watch the second season of America's next top model.' He grinned at the terrified look on Alec's face.

\- (about an hour later. They are still just lying in bed)

'Is it okay if I go for a run? A soccer game is coming up and I need to be in shape. I'll be back very soon.'

Magnus nodded and smiled at Alec's concern. 'Don't worry. I'll be fine.'

Alec looked concerned. 'Do you need anything before I go?' Alec grabbed the dishes.

'Nah I'm good.' Magnus looked like he thought deeply. 'Although it would be nice if you could buy some ice cream on your way home.'

'Of course.' Alec leaned down and quickly pecked Magnus's lips.

Magnus looked at the clock and sighed. It had been an hour and Alec still wasn't home.

He jumped when he heard someone knock on the door. He pushed himself up off the bed and limped to the door.

On the other side of the door stood Alec. Sweat dripped down his forehead. He still breathed a bit heavily. He looked amazing.

'Didn't you take a key?'

'No. Sorry. I forgot.' Alec looked so guilty for forcing Magnus to get up that Magnus couldn't help but smile.

'It's okay.'

Magnus reached for the key rack. 'Here. Take one. I had one more made recently and you are here most of the time so it might be more convenient.'

Alec smiled and handed him the ice-cream. 'Thanks. I really need that.'

Alec raised his shirt a little to wipe the sweat of his forehead. He blushed and lowered his shirt quickly when he saw Magnus stare at his abs. 'You don't have to get dressed for me.' Magnus bit his lip.

\- (a little while later)

Someone knocked on the door and Alec immediately sat up on the edge of the bed.. 'I'll go see who it is.'

'Just leave them.'

'But what if it is important?'

'It is most likely not.' Magnus sat up behind Alec and put his arms around his waist.

'It might still be better to get it.' Magnus sighed, but let go of Alec.

Magnus heard the door click open and yelled from the bedroom. 'Who is at the door, babe?'

Izzy ran to the bedroom. 'Hi Mag. How are you doing? Why are you still in bed?'

'What are you doing here? Don't you have school?'

Jace's head peeked around the bedroom door. 'Great. Blondie is here too.' He sighed and rolled his eyes.

Jace jumped on the bed next to Magnus. 'Always nice to see you Magnus.'

'You might not want to sit there.' Magnus smirked. 'We haven't washed the sheets yet.' Jace leaped of the bed.

'EEW! ALEC why didn't you warn me! Are you so sweaty from that kind of exercise?' Jace hit Alec on the chest.

'Of course not. I went for a run pervert.'

Jace protested. 'Magnus was the one to start talking about the sex!'

'Yeah, but I'm his boyfriend. He likes it when I talk about sex.' Magnus winked at Alec, who blushed hard.

'Well. Izzy I heard enough. Let's get out of here.'

'I'm not nearly done investigating Alec. You can go on ahead.' Izzy looked at Alec as a huntress at her prey. Jace rushed out of the door, not wanting to hear any more details about his brother's sex life.

'So? Tell me all about it.' Izzy grinned.

'No Iz. We aren't telling you anything.'

'You might not tell me anything, but I'm sure Magnus is more willing.'

'Sorry buttercup, but I can't tell you anything. Otherwise I might not get any more of it.' Magnus winked at Alec who sighed and sat down on the bed next to Magnus. He might at least get comfy since this was going to take a while.

He listened to Izzy and Magnus talk for about half an hour before resting his head on Magnus's lap and taking off to dream land.

\- (the next day at Alec, Izzy and Jace's loft.)

'Woahh. That is hot.' Izzy sighed and fanned her face with her hand.

Just as Alec thought things couldn't get worse, Jace walked in.

'What is hot?'

'Our little Alex is sexting.' Izzy rapidly blurted out.

Izzy grabbed Alec's phone and showed him the photo Magnus had sent him. On the photo was Magnus lying in bed. He was clearly naked, red silk sheets covering up the important part. The text beneath read:

 _It is so lonely in this bed without you. Are you coming over tonight?_

'Don't worry bro I'll teach you to sext.' Izzy grinned deviously. 'Of course. We've got your back bro.' Jace added.

'I don't need your help.' Alec grabbed his phone back.

'Really?' Izzy and Jace raised their eyebrows. 'And what were you going to text him back?'

Alec was bright red and looked lost.

'Here let me.' Izzy grabbed Alec's phone. Jace looked over her shoulder and yelled excited: 'I know, ask him about a front pic.'

Izzy mumbled. 'Yes. I'm going to ravage you the second I walk through that door. I'm going to make you come so hard.'

'IZZY!'

'Too late. I already hit send. Don't worry. He'll like it.' Izzy smirked. Alec finally regained control over his phone and ran to his room, before his siblings could go any further.

It was just in the nick of time, since the next picture was more m rated. Magnus was still lying on the bed but the sheets had disappeared and his straining erection was bared. Again a text was included.

 _Can't wait for the things you are going to do to me. It's too bad you're not here right now to help me out._

 **I hope you liked it I'm getting to carried away with the Malec, but I will write Clace. I promise.**

 **And as for which bingo thing I will do next: I was thinking about mpreg or the one night stand turns into love kind of thing.**

 **Next time: more sexting. (I'm so sorry it turns out I can't and will never be able to sext.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**IMPORTANT: as I said in my actor au: I have to go to school again and can't write that much anymore. I'll try to upload like a chapter every day/ 2 days. You can of course tell me which story you want me to upload first and I'll keep it in mind.**

 **xxshamiksxaxx: This is not just a malec fanfic, but i got a bit carried away by the makeup. The next chapter will contain a lot of clace (well sort of you'll see)**

Alec closed the door behind him and locked it. He really couldn't use any intruders if Magnus would go any further. Which Alec know he would. He also knew that he would try nothing to stop it.

He looked at his phone and saw another picture appear. Magnus was seductively smiling at the camera, a hand around his cock.

 _Do you want more?_

The text beneath it read.

He didn't hesitate for a second. _Yes._

He laid down on the bed, waiting for a reply. He shook off his pants to free his hardening bottom half.

It took a while before he got a reply. He wanted to ask Magnus if he was still there when a video started loading, but it went far too slow for Alec. He tapped the screen repeatedly as if that was going to make it go faster.

The video finally finished loading and Alec eagerly pressed on play. A hand travelled down south.

Alec saw Magnus, still laying on the bed, moving his hand up and down around his hardened tool.

 _Skype call me like a good boy and you'll get a live show;)_

Alec grabbed his laptop right off the charger and typed his password wrong at least 4 times, because he was too eager.

After about a few minutes, which felt like an eternity, skype was loaded and Alec pressed Magnus name rapidly.

Magnus picked up the skype call within seconds.

He was at least half naked, laptop in his lap. There wasn't any product in his hair so it hanged a bit in front of his eyes. He looked amazing. His skin glistened a bit from sweat.

'Hi.' He seductively licked his lips. Alec bit his lower lip.

'Hey.' He tried to say as calmly as possible, yet he failed. 'Took you long enough.'

'I'm sorry. I had to-' Magnus interrupted him. 'It's okay. Don't worry about it. We have much bigger things to worry about right now.' Magnus smirked and looked at the huge boner that was clearly visible through Alec's underwear.

'Take it off.' Alec obliged and as he looked up again he saw that Magnus had put the laptop on the bed beside him and had started touching himself. He stared in awe.

'Tell me what you would do to me if I was there right now.' Magnus said panting.

Alec was at a loss for words. He had never done this kind of thing before. 'Just tell me what you want to do to me.'

He just let his feelings take over.

'I would push you up against the wall. Kiss you until your lips are bleeding. Work my hands down your body.' He heard Magnus moan, which encouraged him to go even further.

'I would suck on your nipples, then your abs' Magnus's hand travelled across his abs.

'And finally' His own hands travelled down too. 'Squeeze your ass and fuck you till the end of times.'

'Alec.' Magnus gasped.

His and Magnus's hands started moving faster and faster. 'Harder and harder. I'll make you moan so hard that the whole world will hear you and you won't be able to walk for weeks.' He gasped for air. 'Everyone will know that you are mine.' He shot his load and looked at the laptop to see Magnus's redden cheeks. He was panting.

'That was certainly unexpected. I'm really looking forward to what you are going to do when I see you in person next time.' Magnus winked and Alec reddened when he realised what he said just now.

'I should go wash this off. I love you.' Magnus blew a kiss at the camera.

'I love you too.' Magnus smiled and closed the laptop.

 **So I decided to end the chapter here, because I felt it would be weird to have some serious shit going on after smut.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Guest: Thanks for your enthusiasm. It Is very encouraging** **J**

 **Sorry for the wait but here is the chapter with the stuff in it ;)**

\- (about a day or so after the last chapter)

Magnus sat wrapped in Alec's arms on the Lightwood couch. Jace and Izzy sat in the seats placed opposite of the room.

Jace looked annoyed at Magnus. He had never really liked Magnus's wittiness, but when Magnus hurt his brother and took Clary from him he most certainly hated the guy. Magnus was too distracted to notice the glares.

Izzy looked with a whole lot different at the couple. She was glad her friend and Alec made up. Alec was becoming quite annoying when heartbroken. All he did was sit in his room all day and of course she couldn't tease him about Magnus when they were broken up. She was also becoming a bit worried about her brother. He hadn't eaten well and hardly slept. She had been very worried he was in a very dark place.

'What about Clary?' Izzy asked. The next few minutes of silence were unbearable.

'I'll breakup with her obviously.' Magnus finally said. He unwrapped himself out of Alec's arms and let his back sink down in the couch. Alec put a hand on his thigh, but Izzy noticed he didn't look completely comfortable with it. Alec appeared to notice it too and looked extremely sad. Izzy felt sorry for her brother and suddenly wanted to punch Magnus again. He shouldn't take out his problems on Alec. He knew Alec would overthink this and turn it in a far bigger thing than it was.

The door was directly connected to the living room, so when the doorbell rang and Izzy opened the door they could immediately see it was Clary.

'Why are you here Magnus?' Clary barged into the room and sat down on the couch next to Magnus, a hand slid down his thigh.

He had thought the tension before was bad, but by now it was truly horrific. Alec glared at Clary and her hand. 'Let's talk.' He said.

'Why haven't you been talking to me? I know you ignored my calls and texts you know?'

Magnus bit his lip nervously and was for the first time in his life at a loss for words. He really didn't know how to say he lied to her and used her to try and get over Alec. Clary saw it too, so she continued.

'I can't do this anymore. I was selfish. I didn't consider your or Alec's feelings.' Clary smiled, but it was a sad smile. 'I can clearly see you love him and he loves you. Go be together.'

A tear rolled down her cheek as she ran out of the room.

Magnus also went into the living room again and was greeted by a screaming Jace.

'WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?' Jace yelled. 'COULDN'T YOU LET HER DOWN EASY?' Jace's hand moved back and before Alec could stop it, it collided with Magnus's jaw.

'I didn't say anything asshole.' Magnus spat out some blood. Alec was blinded by anger. Even his brother couldn't get away with punching Magnus. He grabbed Jace's collar and brought their faces close. 'WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?' Jace stepped back when he saw the rage in Alec's eyes. He never looked at him like that. Alec threw his brother on the floor. A fist hit Jace's nose repeatedly.

He came to his sense when he heard Magnus's calm voice. 'Alec. You do not want to do this.' He slowly got up of Jace.

He turned around to look at Magnus. 'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine. I kind of deserved it.'

'Hell yeah you did. How could you toy with her like that?' Jace said indignantly.

Alec walked to the fridge and grabbed Magnus an ice pack. 'Alec grab me one too.' Alec ignored Jace and fully focused his attention on Magnus.

'What happened?' He asked Magnus calmly, holding the ice pack to his jaw.

 **I'm so sorry, but this chapter was hard to write because of my plan for the ships and I didn't want to make any of the characters look really bad or mean. The next chapter probably will also be a bit hard to write because of reasons I'll state later, but I hope to update quickly again.**

 **BTW the stuff wasn't smut, but the breakup and all kinds of feelings.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I just wanted to wrap this story up, so here is another chapter. I think Im going to write one more chapter after this one (but we all know how it worked out when I said this was most likely going to be a oneshot) a kind of epilogue (more info below for obvious spoiler reasons).**

It had hurt Jace, seeing Clary. It hurt him every time. Hearing her laugh, knowing it wasn't for him. Seeing her perfect little smile, knowing she wasn't his.

He wished he could cut her out of his life, like she had done with him, but he couldn't let go. Not Clary. She was everything to him, even though he was nothing to her. **(NOTE: this is how he thinks)**

She didn't understand. She should be hurt from the breakup right? Instead she felt relieved. She couldn't wrap her head around it. Nothing made sense lately. One moment she was head over heels in love with Jace, the next she liked Magnus, yet she never stopped loving Jace.

When she started having feelings Simon told her that if you loved the first person enough you wouldn't like the other. She should have never gone to the forever dateless guy for dating advice.

She had been so stupid. How could she have ever thought that what Jace and her had had could be surpassed? He was the best thing that had ever happened to her. He had always been there for her when she needed someone. He had loved her unconditionally and she had treated him like garbage.

In this confusing time there was only two things she knew for sure. She loved Jace and had to talk to him.

It was quiet at the lunch table. (I dont know if it is clear but they are in HS) Normally Clary and Magnus would chat about the latest fashion and art, but that wasn't happening because of the obvious after breakup awkwardness. Alec was still not talking to Jace for punching Magnus and Jace was mad at Alec for punching him and at Magnus for hurting Clary.

Izzy sighed. 'Well. That was incredibly awkward. I'm going to eat somewhere fun. See ya!' She walked to the table next to theirs.

Magnus looked at Alec. 'Want to get out of here too?' He whispered, but since it was so quiet at the table Clary and Jace could clearly hear him. Alec nodded slightly, not wanting to be rude to the others, yet also desperate to get out of there.

'We're going to sit outside. I need a tan.' Magnus pulled Alec away.

That left only Jace and Clary.

'Maybe I should go.' Jace suggested. He got up.

Clary jumped up and walked up to him. 'Please wait. I need to talk to you.' Jace stopped, but refused to look her in the eye.

'I was confused. I thought I liked Magnus, but now I know: you are the only one for me. I love you' She looked up into his eyes. Green meeting gold. 'Please forgive me? I know you need time and I'll give you all the time in the world, but please give me the hope of ever restoring our relationship, letting it be like before all of this happened.'

Jace grabbed the back of Clary's neck and pulled her head near his. 'I forgive you. Just never scare me like that again.'

He leaned in and kissed her lips softly. They were just as soft as he remembered. His hands travelled down her back, gripping the fabric of her T-shirt tightly as if he was scared she would leave him again.

He hummed at the familiar taste of strawberries. This felt right.

Clary pulled back, extracting a sigh from Jace. 'I could never.' And their lips collided again.

 **(I don't know if I already said this) So this actually turned out to be a normal ship story sort of, so I'll write a real not cannon ship story soon. Please let me know which couple you'd want me to write. I'll update probably one more chapter. You can also let me know which thing you want me to write for my fanfic bingo next.**

 **There is probably gonna be a sort of epilogue, because I feel there is still some unfinished business between Magnus and Clary, Clary and Alec, Jace and Alec and Magnus and Jace.**


	12. Chapter 12

**IMPORTANT: do you guys want me to keep chapters from you and update regularly or do you prefer irregular updates, but I update as soon as I finish writing?**

\- (about like a week later Malec and Clace are still sort of fighting)

'Izzy? Why did you call us?' Alec asked while he and Magnus followed Izzy inside.

Alec grabbed tight hold of Magnus's hand and turned around when he saw Clary and Jace sitting on the couch.

'Hell no!' He screamed.

'Hell yeah!' His sister yelled back at him, blocking the exit. 'Sit down. You are going to stop being such babies and make up.'

Clearly Clary and Jace also weren't there voluntarily, judged by the angry stares Jace cast Alec and Magnus and the awkwardness that Clary emitted.

Magnus decided it really was time to make up. He wanted things to go back to how they were. Carefree. He led Alec to the couch next to the couch were Jace and Clary were seated.

'Okay. I guess I will start. I'm sorry Clary if I hurt you and that I used you to try and get over Alec. I'm sorry Jace that I hurt Clary and Alec.' Magnus elbowed Alec to indicate he should go next. Alec looked unwillingly, but when Magnus nudged him again he started speaking.

'I am sorry I hit you Jace,' Magnus smiled at his boyfriend, proud at him for being the bigger man in all this. **(*A/N)** 'but I will no doubt do it again if you dare to hit Magnus again.'

'Alexander!' Magnus yelled aghast. **(I don't know if this is correct I never heard of the word before, but I trust google translate for once.)**

'What? I tried.' Alec shrugged his shoulders. Magnus sighed, but couldn't supress a smile. Alec was really cute when he was protective.

'I am sorry Alec,' Jace smirked. 'But if he's going to hurt her again, I'll hurt him again.'

'That went well.' Izzy sighed. 'If only you could cooperate.'

'I am sorry Alec' They were all surprised to hear Clary's voice tremble. 'and I'm sorry Magnus for keeping your guys apart. I should have never com between a great love like yours.'

Magnus stood up, let go of Alec's hand and walked to Clary. 'Are we okay again?' He had tears in the corner of his eyes. He couldn't bear the thought of losing his best friend over something like this.

'You forgive me?' She asked surprised.

'Only if you'll forgive me.' She flew off the couch right into Magnus's arms. 'Glad to have you back, biscuit.' Magnus smiled.

'Excuse us. We have a lot to talk about.' Magnus and Clary walked off to the corner of the room and started whispering.

Alec turned to Jace. 'I don't want to fight anymore.'

'Me neither.' Jace mumbled. He chuckled a, in his opinion, very manly chuckle. 'You can't properly enjoy playing videogames alone.' Alec laughed, but the smile quickly vanished when he looked at the corner of the room where Magnus and Clary sat too close for his liking, chuckling and whispering. They had done that before, but that was different. Clary had some kind of romantic feelings for Magnus at some point.

It was not like Alec could blame her. Magnus was just too perfect.

'Is there really nothing going on between them anymore?' Alec asked no one in particular while staring at them.

'Have you tried the new Kardashian tan kit?'

Clary laughed. 'Yes. It is so orange. I looked like an orange for a week.'

'I-' Magnus was cut off by a pair of lips on his own.

'Oww hey Clary.' Alec looked with contempt over his shoulder at Clary, not letting go of Magnus.

'Alec, can I talk to you for a second?' Clary asked. She saw what he was doing. He was trying to show her to back off.

'I don't want Magnus. I want Jace. Magnus is all yours.'

'I know.' Clary looked at the big guy in front of her and smiled. He always tried to conceal his feelings, but she could she he wasn't convinced and was jealous of the time she and Magnus had had.

'If it makes you feel better we haven't had sex.' That definitely didn't make Alec feel better. He knew you could do much what wasn't considered sex. He hated the thought of Magnus and Clary kissing, touching… He didn't want to think further.

'He wouldn't even kiss me.' Alec released a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. 'Believe me. He doesn't have eyes for anyone other than you.'

Magnus and Jace looked at each other. 'I may never truly like you blondie, but the least thing we can do for Alec is truce.' He reached out one of his perfectly manicured hands.

Jace couldn't help but spit on his own hand for catching Magnus. He smiled deviously. 'Truce.' Magnus sighed, wondering if Jace would ever grow up.

 **A/N: I don't know if that is a proper expression but I hope you know what it means.**

 **Please let me know what you think. Is the clace makeup done properly? because I found it really hard to bring Clace back together properly. It was really hard to voice how Clary was feeling.**

 **I might make this story longer than just the epilogue, since I don't think everything is finished, but I'll have to see, since I don't have much time and I really want to finish the fanfic bingo.**


End file.
